


Greg and Amy talk About Trash

by Ipwnlocks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipwnlocks/pseuds/Ipwnlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Amy bond over looking through trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg and Amy talk About Trash

**Author's Note:**

> This is a greentext, written on /co/.

“Steven, Steven?” Greg called, walking into the temple on the beach.  
>Amethyst, who was sitting on the couch, watching wrastlin tilts her head up to look at Greg.   
>”Sup?”   
“Oh, hello Amethyst, i was looking for Steven.”  
>”Pearl is trying to teach him how to summon his gem weapon though meditation and some other old-world mumbo jumbo.” She emphasizes ‘meditation’ with air quotes.  
“Hmm, I see.” Greg says, rubbing his beard. “Well, he borrowed one of my big spray hoses and i need it back in a few hours so i can open the car wash.”   
>”Okay cool.” She says dismissing him.   
>Greg walks over to steven rooms and slowly opens the door  
Hhe walks in, it’s a mess, but nowhere near his own storage locker.  
>After a quick look around he doesn’t see an obviously oversized hose for a car wash.  
>He goes back into the living room to seek guidance from Amy.  
>”Yeah! 619 that fool!” Amy shouts, jumping up from the couch as Greg enters back into the living room.  
“Something exciting happen?”  
>”Just some shmuck getting his teeth knocked in.” She says smirking.  
“Cool, so, i looked in his room and no luck, know where else i could look?”  
>Amy takes a second, as if she didn’t hear the question. before answering. “I let him throw stuff in my room sometimes, stuff that he isn’t supposed to have, or big stuff that doesn’t fit in his room.”  
“...Isn’t supposed to have?”  
>”Yeah you know maga- Mag…. magnesium. Yup, magnesium.”  
“Magnesium… the rock…” Greg draws out.  
>”...Yup, we found a bunch of it on one of our missions and Steven wanted a chunk, but Pearl said ‘no’.”   
“...Right, well can i look for my hose in your room?”   
>”Sure Greg.” Amy jumps up and walks over to her bedroom door.   
>The gem nestled in her bosom lights up and her door splits open.   
>Greg follows the gem into her abode and the door slides shut behind him  
>The room is massive, mountains of garbage and refuse line the crystalline walls. Her bed, unkempt or course, is completely surrounded by junk thrown everywhere with no rhyme of reason.   
“Uhhh….” Greg says, scanning the mountains of trash he would have to go through to find his hose.  
>”Its not as bad as it looks, all of Steven’s stuff is in one pile.” Amy says, turning to her right.  
>They start to walk to where the hose should be, going between the piles of stuff just strewn on the floor.  
>Passing glances at different things greg starts to notice items and slows his pace.  
>Something stands out above all others in a pile and he stops all together.  
“Wait a second.”   
>”Hmm?”  
“You… have a copy of my old album?” Greg says, leaning down and picking up his old CD from a pile.  
>”Your album?” She grabs the CD, and holds it up to compare the picture it against greg. “Huh, i guess i do see the resemblance”  
“Heh, i guess i look a bit different without my flowing locks, huh?” Greg says, running a hand over his balding head.  
>”I liked this album, used to listen to it a lot”   
>Greg just smiles, before his gaze drifts back down to the pile, something else catches his eye.  
>He bends down and pulls it out.   
>A luchador mask  
“Is… is this an authentic meany mechanic mask?” Greg asks, looking for tags.  
>”Yup, WWL 250. I had front row seats.” Amethyst smiles.   
>Greg bends down again, sifting through for more treasure.   
>His hand bumps something sharp.  
>He digs it out and looks up at the gem with a raised eyebrow.  
“Uhh, petite equine?” Greg asks, holding up the pink horse.  
>”Y-yeah… it has good production value. It’s a collectable.” Her cheeks turning a dark shade or purple. before turning her back on Greg and the current pile to head toward Steven’s pile.   
>Greg puts the pony princess down and chuckles shaking his head as he follows Amethyst to Steven’s pile.  
>Low and behold, Greg’s hose sat on top of the pile   
>He picks it up, slinging it over his shoulder.  
“Thanks Amethyst.”   
>”No problem, Greg.”  
>They stand there for a moment in awkward silence.  
“Well… i should get back to the car wash…” Greg says.  
>”Oh… yeah…”   
“But it was nice to see you again, Amethyst, I had more fun looking for this hose than I thought I would.”  
>Oh well you know, nobody has as much stuff as me. You never know what you will find when you come into my room.” She smirks.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure, maybe you should see my storage shed… “ Greg challenges her.  
>”That sounds… fun.”


End file.
